


Let's Just Be 109 and 106

by kbegger



Category: K-pop, VIXX
Genre: Angst, Hunters & Hunting, Monsters, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 20:19:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14678742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kbegger/pseuds/kbegger
Summary: Humans are annoying. And what kind of dumb ass hunter tries to make friends with the monsters he's supposed to be killing? You wish the one living next door in apt 106 would stop fabricating reasons to talk to you. It's making you feel a little paranoid.





	Let's Just Be 109 and 106

**Author's Note:**

> For now this will just be a one shot unless there's lots of requests for me to continue it. "What kind of sick **** turns a kid" has been first dibs on being written lately. This is a different AU than my other two stories with vampires. (I promise I'm not obsessed with vampires. It's a weird fluke that I have three stories about them.)

Shit, the TV was probably too loud and that's what gave it away that you were home. What dumb ass human was ringing the doorbell this early? Early for you at least. It was only the crack of dusk. You had just barely woken and started brushing your teeth. 

"Hi, can I help you?" You asked, not even bothering to put away your toothbrush. You aren't awake enough to smile away your resting bitch face, which is for the best or the human might see your fangs. There was a guy holding a pizza box. And he was hot-tall and slim, with black wavy hair and bronze skin. Since when do pizza delivery guys wear trendy leather jackets and well fitting, logo-less, dust grey t-shirts? He took in the sight of you still in pajamas and hair sticking in disarray. You had thrown on your nerd glasses just for an extra pop of human weakness even though they were only for looks. 

"Hi, I'm your new neighbor. Um, someone ordered a pizza and it accidentally got sent to my apartment. I figured I would ask around before I eat it myself. Is this yours? If it is would you be willing to split it? Because it smells really delicious and I am starving." He asked with a sheepish smile. Humans were annoying. 

"Nope, not mine. I'm allergic to pretty much everything so eating out is a no go for me. Good luck on your quest." You went to close the door but the annoying human wasn't done apparently. 

"Wait, um, my name is Hakyeon. I live in 106."

"Nice to meet you Hakyeon. Good night." You started to close the door but he started up again. 

"Will I see you around….um…?" He gestured like he expected you to give him your name. 

"More than likely." You said dryly as you closed the door and went back to your routine. No need to get friendly with a hunter. 

. . .

You were starting to wonder if this funk was turning into full on depression. Every time it registered that maybe you should try to clean up around your place a bit, the thought was quickly replaced with 'later'. You should probably update all your fake paper work and driver's license so if any nosy human pokes around you will have the dates match your visual age. 'Later'. You could pick up a new hobby that isn't watching TV or try some courses on a new subject. Nothing really sounds all that interesting. You could get a job. Just for the fun of it. You don't actually need money. After 1,300 years your investments take care of themselves and thanks to the internet all your bills are on auto pay. Maybe things are too convenient sometimes. Auto pay makes it easier for months slip by. You could try to take up some kind of cause or charity. The world has always been broken though. Your interference wouldn't do much in the end. It wouldn't mean anything to you if you didn't have some kind of attachment to the people you were helping. But humans were flakey and their interests change so quickly. Even if you find a reliable one they go through their life span much too quickly. Dealing with your own kind was a head ache as well. You were the opposite of what they were usually like. There hasn't been any one you've felt any connection with in a while. 

Yeah, this was probably more than boredom. 

Your stomach had a task for you to do though. Time to hunt. You put together your pack, then you threw on some skinny jeans, boots, and a thick, comfy knit-sweeter along with the nerd glasses to go out into the April night. There were a litany of things you could do to look like a harmless human. One of which was getting coffee to carry around. You didn't actually drink it. You couldn't. But it put people at ease for some reason. The corner coffee place was pretty empty right now. You greeted the server and asked for a mocha. You can give it to your victim as an after dinner pick me up. 

"Hey! 109, how are you?" Shit, the new guy happened to be standing in line behind you. You've been able to side step all extensive human interactions for the past two weeks and it looks like that streak was over. 

"Good 106, and you?" You said curtly, but the idiot only smiled. 

"I'll count it as a win that you remember something about me." And of course he added in a wink before putting in his order. It really seems like the roles are reversed. Your kind is supposed to be seductive and alluring and hunters are supposed to be gruff and aloof. He must not have gotten the memo and picked the wrong career. 

"What are you up to tonight?" He…Hakyeon asked as he leaned against the wall next to you as the two of you waited for your drinks. 

"Just getting coffee before work." You answered as you twisted to show the back of camera equipment you were packing around. "Photography."

"Ooh, cool! My friend Hongbin is really into it. He makes it sound really complicated…But it's dark out? You're working now?"

"Yup, long exposure photography. It's how you get pictures of stars or those pictures with light trails. I do freelance stuff for magazines and ads." The beauty of the procedure was that you just set up the camera and set a timer and let it do its thing. You could do a lot of hunting in the meantime and if you walk around the wrong side of town you could get mugged for carrying an expensive camera. That made things easy, your prey came to you.

"Ah, I would love to see your work. Where can I find it?" He asked with a grin. 

You sighed, "Look Hakyeon, you seem nice. I'm not nice. There are plenty of nice people in our building. You should go hang out with them. I’d prefer it if we were just distant acquaintances." The server called out your order. It was somewhat satisfying to know that Hakyeon wasn't going to find out your name here. You picked up the coffee and left him gaping as you disappeared into the night. 

. . .

Tonight you were going to try out the dark part of the city's university campus. Sometimes you could catch frat boys up to misdemeanors. You had your head phones in and pretended not to be very aware of your surroundings. There was some architecture on some of the buildings that looked great during the day with its intricate grandeur. At night it was a security risk with its poorly lit walk ways and dark nooks and crannies. 

Well, tonight did involve frat boys. Specifically ones that were shoving a gangly boy about and demanding he fork over his homework for them to copy. This was just getting petty, but it would do. Humans were annoying. It was very easy to saunter over to the two unsuspecting meat heads and with an unimpressed expression swiftly slide the paper out of one's hands and give it back to the rightful owner. You patted the poor boy's cheek. "I'll give you a chance to survive but if you dare look back I will finish you." Your glamour was in full power tonight. The frat boys were frozen, as if they were your marionettes. 

"You, sit there and wait your turn." You commanded of the one who had developed quite a beer belly for one who wasn't legally allowed to drink beer. To the slightly more athletic one, you had him kneel and took several gulps from the side of his neck. Once you were done doing the same to beer belly you pushed both of their weak bodies again the wall and stared at them with electric red, feral eyes. 

"Pull shit like that again and you will see my eyes. I will be the thing of your nightmares long after such future violations to my command. Do you understand?" The amateur athlete was silently crying and weakly nodded his head. Beer belly trembled, wide eyed, too afraid to really take in much. For good measure you added "If you ever speak of me your hearts will stop beating." It wouldn't really happen but your glamour was well crafted. The thought was heavily implanted now. It was the mind control of the glamour that had kept you alive long after more powerful monsters had died off. 

You retrieved your camera and returned home. The first thing you did was grab a blood bag out of the fridge to rinse out the taste from the beer soaked losers. It wouldn't offer any sustenance but people with more giving attitudes and innocence had a cleaner taste. It was amazing how the attitude of the heart flavored blood. The frat boys had sour, self-centered tastes. There had been times where you had indulged in drinking from more innocent people but the shell shocked after effect haunted you a bit. The part about the nightmares was true. It seemed wrong to give people minding their own business and playing nice with others unnecessary torment. So you stuck with those that needed fear of consequences to leave peaceful society alone. 

These days even when you took in enough blood you still felt worn out. Maybe your kind did have a shelf life and you were reaching yours. Dog years multiplied by 100. 

You dismissed the morbid thought and plunked down on the couch to plug the sim card into your lap top and inspect the photos. You had set your camera on top of a building facing the architecture you had been playing in tonight. It had been largely abandoned but you could see the smeared ghosts of you and the boys coming and going. There had been no other souls passing by. It was a great shot. The detail on the building came out really nicely with the moon light illumination. At least it would have been a great shot if not for the random red line running through the shot that ended on the smear where your back had been while feeding. It was so thin that no buyer would notice. But what was it? It didn't look like it was in the foreground. The realization of what it was made you feel as if you turning to stone. It was a laser guide for a rifle scope. You had been in someone's cross hairs. You let the lap top slide to the side and let your head fall on the back of the couch. 

Close calls had become so few and far between that you wanted to curl up into a paranoid ball of anxiety. Hakyeon was a better hunter than you initially estimated. After all what kind of newb introduced themselves to their target. No, he was confident and if he, and possibly a crew, had followed you, they were high grade guns for hire. You were always so careful to glamour the hell out of your victims after you were done feeding and you had cased out all of your hunting grounds a long time ago. You knew where the CCTV cameras were, what the foot traffic was like, if there were police patrols and what their response time was. You had honed your craft and hadn't killed much in the past millennia. How had you attracted attention? 

. . .

Even before he knocked you knew Hakyeon was at your door. Maybe he was really good but did he really think announcing his presence was really a good way to start an extermination?

"Acquaintance." You grumbled as a greeting.

"Hey 109. I got some of your mail in my box. That's a pretty name." He remarked pleasantly. He reached out for your hand and deposited the envelopes in your palm. What was he playing at?

"Great, the junk mail has found me. Now I need to move. Thanks." You closed the door on him but then re-opened it. 

"Hakyeon…stop trying to win me over. Seriously. I don't want to be your friend so stop creating scenarios where we have to interact. But here. While I have you here you can have this. I took it the other night. This is your only freebee though. You want any more and you will have to pay for them." You handed him the picture with the barely noticeable laser line, printed on photo quality paper. His face lit up as if he was receiving a thoughtful gift instead of photo evidence of his contrasting hunting methods. 

"I happened to pick up this irritating red line here, but other than that it turned out all right." He was busy examining the piece as you shut the door. You didn't want psychological warfare. Being able to put a definite label on what was going on made the anxiety lessen. You had never been afraid of what would happen after death but the actual dying process freaked you out a bit even after 1,300 years. If he knew that you aware of his work maybe he would stop toying with you.

. . .

You checked your mail as you came home from hunting then slumped onto the steps leading up to the apartments. Tonight's hunt had been rather messy. Normally you took your time to prowl and take in all the factors while choosing your prey but tonight was rushed. You had chosen the projects tonight since you didn't have to hold back on the thugs and they were easy to come by. You were tired and wanted something to wake you up but you weren't expecting to run across a rapist in mid-crime before you could even get a read on the environment. He was easy to kill but because the girl was in bad condition you took her to the hospital instead of feeding. You had to sneak past the police who had arrived on scene to retrieve your stashed camera equipment. The only silver lining was that you had twisted his neck rather than drained him so there would be no ensuing witch hunt for your kind. 

The whole thing had made you lose your appetite even though your body still needed fuel. With eyes closed you rubbed at the tense muscles on your neck. You didn't bother looking at Hakyeon as he jaunted down the stairs. He almost went right past you but took a stutter step to stop in front of you. "What happened?" He asked. You weren't expecting the stunned concerned look on his face. 

"huh?" You asked, unsure of what he was suspecting. 

"I mean, are you ok? You're covered in blood. Is it yours?" He was hurriedly looking you over trying to locate the source of the punctured flesh. 

"Nah, I'm ok. You should see the other guy." You joked. 

He gaze slowed down and he just stared into your eyes with a pained expression. "What happened?" 

You sighed and responded wearily. "I was scouting locations and I came across a girl who was beaten and raped. This is her blood. I took her to the hospital. She'll be ok physically but mentally...Poor kid." You stared off feeling blank and heavy. 

"Good to know you aren't a killer." He remarked, lips quirked with uncertainty. 

"Mm, no. I killed the guy. I didn't get any dinner though." The statement hung in the air and you closed your eyes and leaned on the railing as you rubbed at your tense shoulder muscles again. Hakyeon looked numb and mechanically walked up the steps to sit behind you. He shooed away your hands and took over. 

"Loosening me up before you execute me?" you asked, more rhetorically than anything. 

"No." He said quietly.

"Hakyeon, I know what you are."

"Let's just be 109 and 106 for now. Now shut up." He worked on several knotted spots quietly with brows furrowed. After a while he rested his hands on his knees.

"When did you figure it out anyway?" He asked softly as he started to smooth down strands of your hair.

"The first time you knocked on my door. I've lived for centuries. I wouldn't have survived without a sixth sense for it. I underestimated how good you are though. I had no idea you followed me to campus."

"It helps to have a freshly turned person on the team that can keep up with you. Young ones are speedy little buggers." 

"Ah, that's what it was." 

"Yeah." 

"Why didn't you take the shot? You clearly had it." 

"Mm, you've misread us. Well, me. We were trying to figure out if we should recruit you. When you bit into that guy I was taking precautions in case you weren't going to stop. You were under the average time limit so my guy didn't have to shoot you." 

"Ah, so what's the verdict? Am I a good monster or bad monster?" You asked. 

He wrapped his arms around your shoulders and rested his cheek on the top of your head. "Well, the info about you killing someone throws off our evaluation of you. There will be an investigation before the possibility for recruitment opens back up." 

Maybe you would have said yes. It would beat being dangerously bored and hopelessly anxious. Instead of dwelling on it you just sunk into his embrace and drifted off, consequences be damned. If you woke up again you could figure your shit out then.

. . .


End file.
